


PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!

by CALYPSIS



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CALYPSIS/pseuds/CALYPSIS
Summary: I need help finding this one particular story on Wattpad. Luke gets picked on by his childhood best friend’s brother, Michael. His best friend is a girl btw. They first met when she defended him from Michael back in kindergarten. They are in high school now. And one day there was a game of spin the bottle?? Michael and Luke started making out!! And then after that they had a secret fwb relationship but still pretended to hate each other. PLEASE HELP ME THANK YOU!!!
Relationships: Michael Clifford & Luke Hemmings





	PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!

I need help finding this one particular story on Wattpad. Luke gets picked on by his childhood best friend’s brother, Michael. His best friend is a girl btw. They first met when she defended him from Michael back in kindergarten. They are in high school now. And one day there was a game of spin the bottle?? Michael and Luke started making out!! And then after that they had a secret fwb relationship but still pretended to hate each other. PLEASE HELP ME THANK YOU!!!


End file.
